On One Hallow's Eve
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Halloween has come around! A plot-less, fun one-shot.


**All right, so a Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Latte has driven me to write a holloween one-shot. Yes, I do realize how early it is. I am also getting an awesome Robin costume for Halloween (though for a girl of course..a little showy, but what the hell) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans **

* * *

"Friends, are you all prepared for the night's festivities?" Starfire bounced out into the ops. room, dressed as a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a warm kiss on her cheek.

"You look good enough to eat." She giggled as he nipped at her neck, her eyes shut in contentment.

"Uhh, hello! We're all in here!" She opened her eyes and looked ahead, seeing Beast Boy waving his arms wildly, dressed as a pirate. Starfire giggled and gently removed Robin's arms, walking a few steps forward.

"Many apologies, friend." He rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically, causing Starfire to giggle again.

"All right, ya'll! Time to ride some rides!" Cyborg boomed, walking from the kitchen and into the living area, where the rest were.

"Yeah, can't wait." Raven was sitting on the couch, looking somewhat bored and she lazily sunk into the soft cushions. Cyborg was dressed in mobster attire, and Raven in a short velvet hooded dress - an Eskimo - courtesy of a bet she lost against the boys.

"Raaaaven, what about that costume? Isn't it great?" He bounced up to her and plopped down on the couch, earning a glare from the sorceress.

"Yep, better than anything. Can we go now? There's supposed to be a haunted house; I need to see if it's any good." She stood up and made her way to the door with a seemingly evil smile, Beast Boy and Cyborg trailing behind. Robin sighed and pulled Starfire to him again.

"Ready for the carnival?" She finally turned to look at him, quite pleased with his attire. He wore a classic vampire ensemble, cape and vest and everything, reminding her much of Anne Rice's Marius.

"Yes. You look very nice, Robin." He smirked at her and led her to the door.

"Not as good as you. I wonder how many guys I'm going to have to kill tonight?" She rolled her eyes playfully and smacked his arm. He laughed and pulled her in the elevator, pressing the 'G' button for the garage. He leaned back against the elevator wall, his arms crossed, while Starfire waited near the door.

"I hope they haven't left yet. Beast Boy and Cyborg were too anxious for their own good." She nodded in agreement and grinned at him, walking over and uncrossing his arms to place herself within them.

"I do agree. I must say, I am the 'excited' for this haunted house that Raven spoke of." Robin looked down at her and rose an eyebrow. She cocked her head.

"Why is it that you are staring at me, Robin?" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you _want_ to go in the haunted house." She smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"I do not believe that I will be frightened. It seems most enjoyable." She let her eyes show. They were squinted, indicating that she was smiling. The door dinged, signaling that they were at the garage floor. He pulled away and grabbed her hand. He spotted the T-Car.

"C'mon. They didn't leave us yet, but that won't last for long." She hummed in agreement and followed him out to the car. He opened the right-side rear door, allowing her to enter before he did. They buckled up and looked over to see Beast Boy looking angrily over at them.

"Dudes, Could you guys take any longer?" Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"You're just mad because you don't have a girl hanging on your arm, Garfield." Beast Boy glared at Raven, who was in the passenger's seat.

"I told you not to call me that! And I sooo do have girls coming to me for some of this. Ladies dig pointy ears."

"You keep telling yourself that." Beast Boy slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms in defeat. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"All right, ya'll. We're here. Get your sorry asses outa my baby." Robin got out of the car and opened the door for Starfire, grabbing her hand to help her out. The five walked up to the gate, Beast Boy and Cyborg have shiny un-shed tears from the horrific beauty - well, at least to them. Starfire giggled and pulled Robin through the gate, causing him to shriek in surprise.

"Come, friends! Let us feast on the junk food and partake in the joyous 'rides'!" They followed after the two. Starfire led them to a large roller coaster, grinning up at the tall hills. She turned to the rest.

"Please, will you all accompany me on this ride?" Robin smiled at her, and Beast Boy jumped in front of them.

"Hell yeah, Star! This is going to be awesome. Raven's with me!" Raven abruptly turned to him, her eyes hardening.

"Oh, no you don't. I am _not_riding with you." He was already dragging her up to the front of the line, and one could faintly hear the growls and complaints from Raven. Cyborg went to go stand next to Robin and Starfire, and chuckled.

"All right, let's head. And you too, be good." Cyborg began walking to the fighting teammates and Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, pulling Starfire gently behind him.

"Come on. I'll let you pick the seat." She smiled.

"Glorious! We will have much of the fun, Robin." He smiled and looked over at the rest, of whom were not too far now.

"Beast Boy I swear to god-"

"Oh, you know you want to Rae Rae-"

"What the hell did you just call me? Oh you little-"

"Guys! C'mon. Let's calm it down-" Robin stood in front of the three, smirking.

"Really, guys? Fighting already?" Raven glowered at him.

"You try to deal with this." She pointed to Beast Boy, whom stuck his tongue out at her in response. Starfire walked over to them, resting her hands upon Raven and Beast Boy's shoulders.

"Please, let us have a glorious time for this 'Halloween'. I believe it is our turn next." They looked ahead of them and saw that it was, the last batch of people already filing out of their seats. The worker clipped off the rope and motioned for the five to come forward. When they began their way up the stairs to the carts, the man smiled.

"Whoa! You guys are the Titans! Nice to meet you, I'm Ronny." Robin nodded his way, noticing that when he looked at Starfire, his eyes were anywhere but her face. He pulled her taut against him.

"Nice to meet you, _Ronny_. We'd like to get to our seats now." His voice was pleasant, but with a small hint of resentment. Ronny's eyes instantly left Starfire, now trained on the carts.

"Uhm, yeah - uh, sir - pick anywhere you want!" He pulled Starfire along without looking back at the guy.

"Dick." Starfire furrowed her brow at him.

"Now, Robin, do not be rude. He was merely admiring our team." He scoffed.

"Yeah, you definitely got the admiring part right." Starfire's eyes brightened, pointing to the front cart.

"May we ride in that one?" He smiled at her, his dark demeanor gone.

"Of course. I told you I'd let you pick, didn't I?" She smiled and nodded, climbing into the cart. Robin admired her back-side and smirked.

"You know Star, you should get your regular skirt cropped that short." Starfire quickly sat down, glowering at his happy face. She tried not to laugh.

"Robin!" He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you look extremely sexy in that." Starfire playfully smacked his arm and brought the metal bar over them. Robin looked back to find the other three, spotting them only a few carts behind. He turned back around and wrapped his arm around Starfire's shoulders as he felt the roller coaster jerk to life.

* * *

"Dude, that. was. AWESOME!" Beast Boy jumped out of the cart and went down the stairs, Raven and Cyborg trailing behind.

"Yeah. Awesome." Cyborg grinned and patted her on the back.

"You know you liked it, Rae." She shrugged.

"Yeah. It was..fun." Cyborg hooted.

"Hah, you admitted something was fun! I am so telling grass-stain. YO B!" He walked down the stairs. Raven sighed and followed, a small smirk on her face. Robin helped Starfire out of the cart, whom was grinning uncontrollably.

"Robin, that was glorious! It was as if I was simply flying!" Robin smiled and nodded, leading her down the stairs.

"Yeah. I just thank god I didn't go on with a full stomach." Cyborg turned to them as they approached.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving! Let's eat!" Beast Boy bounced behind Cyborg as he walked off to a vendor, agreeing. Raven looked over at Robin and Starfire.

"You guys coming? I have to say, I'm pretty hungry too." Robin smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good, Raven. Let's head." He went over and walked next to Raven, Starfire on his left. The walk wasn't long, and they watched Cyborg drool over the different choices to put on his hot dog.

"I'll have mustard, relish, ketchup, onions, and chili." The vender nodded and looked over at the rest.

"Do you have any tofu?" Beast Boy looked over at the tins. The man shook his head.

"All right, I'll just have an elephant ear." The man turned to Robin.

"what can I get you?" He walked up to the front after Cyborg and Beast Boy clamped on to their orders.

"We'll all just have three hot dogs. Lots of mustard on one of them." He quickly cooked them up and handed them over.

"$14.95, please." Robin handed over the money and started to walk away.

"Keep the change." All of them started to walk toward the haunted house, eating their food along the way. As they passed a group of guys, one of them whistled, starting to walk toward Starfire.

"Well, hey there beautiful." He let his eyes trail suggestively over her body, and Robin's fists clenched. Another guy walked up.

"Baby, have I died and gone to heaven? Because you have to be an angel." Robin stomped in front of her, glaring at the men.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here before I shove both ends of my bo-staff up each of your asses. And stay away from the lame pick-up lines, there's no way you're picking up girls with that." The guys glowered at him. One stepped forward.

"Whatever, man. Besides, I see another lovely lady in the group." He started to crawl up to her, but Raven turned to them, her eyes red. They scampered away without another word.

"All right, team. Who wants to go to the haunted house?" All four agreed to it. With that settled, they made their way to the black building.

"Let us journey inside this scary dwelling, friends." She wrapped her arm around Robin's and walked her way through the door, Raven close behind them, smiling. The other two bounced in front of Robin and Starfire, grinning.

"dude, this is going to be awesome! I-AHH!" Beast Boy turned around and saw a skeleton with his hand on his shoulder, causing Beast Boy to jumped away. The skeleton advance on the others and Starfire let out a shriek, pulling Robin farther down the walkway to get away from the skeleton. this only caused it to advance upon her. Robin glared at the thing and pulled her out of it's reach, continuing forward. Raven walked up to the skeleton and examined it.

"Could they get a worse costume?" It advanced on her now, and she merely rose an eyebrow.

"Come on. Let's go follow Robin and Starfire." The other two nodded, Beast Boy still shaking out of surprise. The next room was dark, but very luxurious. the carpeting was a velvety red, and there was a four-post bed to the side. Starfire walked in, entranced by the beauty. All of the sudden a woman dressed in a tattered dress with blood dripping down her, ran at them.

"What do you want! Leave!" Starfire stepped back, surprised, and landed in Robin's arms.

"Yo!" Cyborg stepped back from the bed when he saw a bunch of black spiders crawl all over it. They continued through the house, the reactions the same each time: Starfire clinging to Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg shrieking, and Raven analyzing. About a half hour later, they exited the house.

"Dude! That was awesome! Totally not scary." Raven scoffed and eyed him critically.

"Says the one that was screaming through out the entire thing." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as they walked toward the parking lot. Robin turned to Starfire.

"Have fun?" She nodded, smiling.

"It was most enjoyable! The costumes were quite terrifying." He chuckled and led her to the car.

"I only had to ward off three guys tonight. Just my luck, eh?" Starfire giggled and let him open her door.

"I believe so."

* * *

The five entered the dark Ops. room, fumbling in.

"Where's the light?" Robin felt around the wall, finally coming across it. He turned it on, his eyes widening at what he saw. He heard Starfire gasp next to him.

The whole room was covered in toilet paper.

Robin glared ahead of him, walking straight to the living room, finding a small note on the coffee table.

_We chose trick instead of treat! Enjoy. -Titans East_

Robin groaned and turned to the others.

"Titans East." They nodded, Cyborg chuckling.

"Should've seen that one coming. All right, I'm hitting the sack. Night ya'll." Beast Boy sulked toward the door, his face turned into a frown.

"dudes, I just realized something. Through out all of Halloween, I didn't get any CANDY!" He grumbled as he passed through the door. Raven rolled her eyes and strolled past Robin and Starfire.

"Good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Robin frowned at her as she walked to the door, a smirk on her face. He turned to Starfire.

'Wanna watch a movie before bed? It's only..1 AM.." He rubbed the back of his neck and Starfire giggled.

"I would very much enjoy that. Let us pick a film of horror." She gave him a quick kiss and made her way to the couch. Robin followed behind, going over to the stack of movies.

"How about 'Nightmare on Elm Street'? it's a classic." She smiled and nodded.

"I shall take your word for it." He put it in and got up to sit next to his girlfriend. She snuggled into him, her arms wrapped around his waist. The movie began, and a little bit through Starfire was cleaning onto Robin for dear life. He turned his eyes to look at her.

"Baby, you all right?" She nodded slowly, then hid her head in his chest when someone was cut open. He chuckled and tilted her chin so she would look at him. He brought his lips down on hers, hoping to calm her down. It worked, he figured, since she leaned back and pulled him on top of her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He gave her little pecks along her collarbone and started to pull the tie on her shirt..

the other Titans weren't going to be too happy to what they wake up to in the morning.

* * *

**That was a fun, plot-less one-shot :)**


End file.
